


[All Lex][Smallville][Justice League Unlimited]领袖

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Justice League Unlimited 同人文 [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: All Lex, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 有发可剃，跟秃头，可是完全不同的哟。
Relationships: Justice League & Lex Luthor, Legion of Doom&Lex Luthor
Series: Justice League Unlimited 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109120





	[All Lex][Smallville][Justice League Unlimited]领袖

[All Lex][Smallville][Justice League Unlimited]领袖  
Leader  
注：原作：《Smallville》、《Justice League Unlimited》  
Cp：Justice League&Lex Luthor，Legion of Doom&Lex Luthor

领袖  
《Smallville》的Lex Luthor和《DCAU超正JLU动画》的Flash Wally West是一个演员（配音）。  
我脑补过这两个不同平行宇宙的俩人更换灵魂的脑洞。  
Lex魂穿Wally后，用他的智慧以及Wally的能力，用魅力征服正反两派，把正联和末日军团合二为一（虽然有点难，不过DCAU的Lex不是和Darkseid同归于尽消失过一段时间吗，DCAU的末日军团剩下的人都有点不是当领导的料。而且不是还有个反派在打Darkseid后亲过Wally吗），顺便剃个头，拯救世界。  
Wally魂穿Lex后，因为Wally还是比较孩子气，应付总统的事宜有点难，估计他会重新再用实验获得超能力，用神速力长出头发；再与这个世界的正联联合（这个世界的Flash是Bart，Bart还用Wally的名字办过假证，他与Wally应该很合得来。），顺便拯救世界。  
两方都拯救世界后换回去，Wally惊奇地发现自己成了老大，还成了光头。  
Lex发现自己有了超能力和头发，不过总统不稀罕这个，放弃了超能力，剃了头。不过，现在剃了头也会再长了，不会一直秃头。但是，有发可剃，跟秃头，可是完全不同的哟。


End file.
